1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a binding for a snowboard and more specifically to a selectively rotatable binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional snowboard bindings are fixed at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Other binding are rotatable at some difficulty in that rotation requires tools and considerable time. Additionally, the boot must be removed from the binding.
It is often desirable to have bindings wherein the angle is easily adjustable.
For example, different users prefer different angles or even a change from left facing to right facing. If users share a snowboard, then the ability to easily change the binding angle is desirable.
Also, a given user may desire to change the binding angle according to the type of ski run to be executed or the speed of the run.
If a snowboard is rented, the binding are adjusted at the rental shop. A user desiring a different angle at a later time must return to the shop for adjustment at a considerable waste of time.
While walking and on the chair lift with one foot captive and the other foot fee, it is particularly desirable to be able to align the binding of the captive foot substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard.